eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 10/12/2019
This session introduced the idea of the Adventuring Marketplace, where the group can spend gold to get various magical items. The session started off with the group having just fled from the Lumence main entryway after being attacked by 12 Shardminds. The group decided to mingle with some people outside the city waiting to travel in, or who had just left the city. Beorn crit on his thieves cant while talking to some locals to learn two important pieces of information. First, the city was in a general state of unrest. There was constant fighting in the streets, rumors of cultists, rising prices and uncertainty, just a noticeable uptick in the number of issues, which was strange for a place as locked down as Lumence. Nobody knew what was causing the increased issues, but on the surface they didn't seem to be related. Secondly, there was a minor force that briefly attacked and sieged the city 2 nights prior. The attack force did some damage to one of the walls, but was unable to penetrate into the city. The Bureau's were keeping the attack very quiet, and many citizens didn't know about it at all. What was strange was the attack seemed very undersized, so they must have had a plan that went awry. The group decided to go check out the sieged area, and found that there was some superficial damage to the walls, but nothing that would disrupt the integrity of the structure. There was evidence of a fight (blood on the ground, kicked up dirt, shards of broken wood and armor), but the bodies had been completely removed. The damage to the wall gave enough handholds that the group could try to scale it. While scaling it, Lunashe turned into a giant Eagle to distract, as well as created a big area of vines to help pull people up. Erevan and Beorn managed to knock guards off the wall, and Khaelis got stabbed with a Pike, but then grabbed the Pike and tossed it's owner over the wall. Aeowyn cloaked the group in mystical shadows that made it harder for the Lumence guards to track them. The group easily dispatched the remaining guards, and successfully breached the city. On their bodies, they found Uncle Earl's Armor Tar, a very custom set of tar that increased the AC of a piece of armor by 2, and a Face Phaser, that would allow them to change someone's face, provided that person didn't know about it. They also found contracts out on the group from both Death Pact and the Meddas of Miradore. It seems the groups actions are not going unnoticed. The group pushed into the city, and found the unrest was understated. There were fights breaking out all over the city, and protests forming and getting crushed left and right. The group headed for the Bureau of Order, which is where confiscated objects are typically stored in the city. Outside the front of the main Bureau office there was a large protest and at least 50 guards, so the group went around back and found a loading dock being guarded by 6 Lumence guards. Klon had Midnight etch several Raven Queen symbols into some statues outside the Bureau, which will surely piss off the Bureau leaders. The group utterly annihilated the guards, found 1400g on their bodies, then pressed in to the Bureau... <--------- Previous Session [[Story 1/4/2020|Next Session --------------->]]